Communications and information technology (IT) equipment is commonly designed for mounting to and housed within equipment enclosures often referred to as “racks”. Equipment racks are used to contain and to arrange communications and information technology equipment, such as network servers, computers, and uninterruptible power supplies (UPS's). To address lifecycle cost, serviceability, and maintenance concerns of IT installations there is a strong preference in the industry to utilize an industry “standard” rack that benefits from economies of scale for cost and gives compatibility with a wide variety of IT equipment.
In order to reduce downtime and labor costs, there is also a desire to accelerate the speed of deployment of IT equipment installations. Thus, pre-engineered time saving solutions that simplify planning and installation of IT equipment, are often used when available.
Within the telecommunications and information technology industry it is often beneficial or necessary to gain wiring access to components within equipment racks for data and control interfaces. For example, graphical user interfaces and displays may be mounted on the outside of an equipment rack to monitor and/or communicate with various pieces of equipment in the rack.
Existing information technology equipment rack door mount products, such as a mini terminal display, use a special cavity and bezel that is integral to the door, or a special door that can be provided on customized installations. As equipment racks and their associated doors are quite large, shipping and replacing a new door for an existing rack is expensive. Also, having a technician cut a hole in an equipment rack door and custom install an access device is costly and time consuming.